Péripéties d'un Dovahkiin
by Marra13
Summary: Le Dovahkiin vit beaucoup d'aventures, mais on ne parle pas trop de ce qu'il fait quand il est en ville ! Et si on s'y attelait ? Faisons quelques petits épisodes de sa vie en communauté ! Rajoutons également ses différents fails, ça pourrait être marrant. Rang T car langage grossier et moralité du perso douteuse XD. ATTENTION POSSIBLE SPOILER ! 0.o
1. Chapter 1

Hadvar

Le Dovahkiin se précipita à la suite d'Hadvar. La sortie s'offrait à eux. Ils parcoururent les derniers mètres et se jetèrent par terre pour éviter que le dragon ne les repère.  
Une fois l'animal envolé au loin, les deux hommes se relevèrent.  
-Il est parti. Mon oncle est le forgeron de Rivebois, il pourra nous aider. Allons-y, mieux vaut nous séparer. Je vous dois une fière chandelle, sans vous je serais sans doute mort.  
-Ouai ouai t'inquiète pas Hadvar. Tu me fileras des pièces d'or et puis c'est tout.  
-Sans vous je serais sans doute mort.  
-Oh putain, ça commence. Bon ben je m'en vais, on se retrouve là-bas comme t'as dit. répliqua le Dovahkiin en courant en direction des bois.

Arrivé à Rivebois, le Dovahkiin retrouve Hadvar et son oncle. Ils rentrent à l'intérieur et Hadvar raconte à son oncle leurs péripéties. Vint alors le moment pour le Dovahkiin de partir pour Blancherive. Avant qu'il y aille, Hadvar l'emmena un peu à l'écart.  
-Ecoutez, je sais qu'on ne vous a pas donner une très bonne image de l'empire aujourd'hui. Mais je pense que vous devriez vous enrôler dans la légion.  
-Quoi ?! Mais t'es fou ? Je te rappelle qu'ils ont essayé de me couper la tête ! s'exclama le héros en faisant des yeux comme des soucoupes.  
-Vous devriez vous enrôler dans la légion.  
-MAIS ! T'entends ce que je te dis ?!  
-L'Empire aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un comme vous, surtout si les Sombrages possèdent un dragon. ressassa Hadvar.  
-Bon vas-y laisse tomber. Je vais à Blancherive moi. Tchao !  
-Vous devriez vous enrôler dans la légion. lâcha une dernière fois Hadvar tandis que le Dovahkiin s'éloignait.  
-Raaaaaah ! MAIS TAIS-TOI !


	2. Chapter 2

Les enfants du Jarl et le Jarl de Blancherive

Le Dovahkiin entra dans Fort-Dragon. Le palais était plutôt beau mais un inconvénient majeur se fit vite remarquer...  
-Tiens ! On a des nouveaux domestiques ? J'aime mon steak saignant. Souvenez-vous en. lança une jeune fille.  
-J'ai l'air d'un domestique moi ?! Et puis t'es qui d'abord ? Aller va jouer dans ton bac à sable !  
Il rencontra ensuite un jeune garçon. Celui-ci dit :  
-Mon père m'a dit que je suis trop jeune pour apprendre à manier l'épée, alors je m'entraîne avec mes poings !  
-J'en foutre. Du balais le nain ! ragea le héros en sautant par dessus lui.  
-Tiens. Encore quelqu'un qui vient lécher les bottes de mon père ? Bravo... lâcha un autre, complètement blasé.  
-Oh mais c'est quoi ces gosses ? Tu m'étonnes que le jarl passe son temps sur son trône. Je plains sa pauvre femme aussi tiens.  
Le Dovahkiin arriva devant le jarl, laissant les enfants derrière lui.  
-Que voulez-vous ?  
-Je suis venu vous prévenir qu'un dragon a ravagé Helgen et qu'il se dirigeait par là. Oh ! Et Rivebois demande de l'aide.  
-Alors comme ça vous savez pour Helgen.  
-Ouaip, z'alaient me couper la tête les autres débiles mais le dragon m'a sauvé la vie en quelque sorte. J'avais une vue imprenable.  
-Ha ha ha ! Vous n'avez pas honte de parler de votre passé criminel ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les criminels de l'Empire ne m'intéresse pas.  
-Comment ça passé criminel ? Tu sais même pas pourquoi ils m'ont capturé ! J'essayais juste de traverser la frontière moi !  
L'Enfant de dragon pesta encore un moment pendant que le jarl prenait des mesures pour protéger la ville et le reste de sa châtellerie.  
-J'ai encore quelque chose à vous demander.  
-Sérieux ? Tu me prends pour ta bonniche ?  
-Je voudrais que vous aidiez Farengar, le mage de ma cour, pour un projet. Suivez-moi.  
-Nan, t'inquiètes je sais où il est. C'est petit chez toi. En plus tu mets quatre plombes pour avancer. fit le Dovahkiin en sautant les escaliers puis la table de banquet.


	3. Chapter 3

Farengar

Le mage se trouvait effectivement dans son... bureau ? Il regardait sa table, fixement, sans aucune raison. Pauvre table. Bref. Le Dovahkiin l'interpelle.  
-Hey ! Il paraît que t'as besoin d'aide pour un projet.  
-Pardon ? De l'aide ? Je ne crois pas non. Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez m'aider.  
La paupière du Dovahkiin tressauta furieusement. Il était au bord de l'implosion. _Vas-y mais va te faire mettre ! Sale mage de mes deux ! Je te bute quand je veux ! Heureusement qu'il y a la prison et que tu vends des trucs parce que sinon tu serais crever la gueule ouverte dans le cannivaux ! Tu vas voir, je vais te montrer que je peux être plus malin que toi. Ils font quoi déjà les mages ? Ah oui !_  
-Attention ! Vous allez marcher sur votre propre rune de foudre !  
-Quoi ? Mais je... OH. Je vois. Je vous demande pardon. Les hommes que m'envoient le jarl d'habitude sont loin d'avoir votre niveau. Donc, vous disiez ?  
Incroyable ! Cela avait marché ! Mais ça voulait dire quoi concrètement cette métaphore ? Bof, au pire. L'Enfant de dragon reprit.  
-DONC. T'as besoin d'aide à ce que le jarl m'a dit ?  
-Ah, oui ! Le jarl faisait sans doute référence à mon projet sur les dragons. Oui, j'aurai bien besoin que quelqu'un aille me chercher quelque chose. Plus précisément, dans le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées, près de Rivebois. Ce serait là-bas que se trouverait la Pierre de dragon. Mais rien n'est sûr. Alors j'ai besoin que vous alliez explorer pour...  
-Abrège. J'attends juste que t'es finit parce que j'ai déjà ta caillasse là. C'est ça nan ?  
-Oui ! Vous l'avez trouvé ! C'est parfait.  
-Mais en quoi ça t'aide ?  
-Oh pas un mercenaire assoifé de sang, mais un intellectuel ! Peut-être même un érudit !  
-Vas-y prend-moi pour un con je te dirais rien.  
-Mais votre travail s'arrête là et celui de la connaissance commence.  
-Lance-toi bien des fleurs salopard va. Bon ben je me casse.  
Le Dovahkiin s'en va et laisse Farengar à sa contemplation de table. Le jarl venait d'arriver, mais le mage et le héros avait déjà fait connaissance. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.


	4. Chapter 4

Les Compagnons

Le Dovahkiin entra dans le bâtiment qu'utilisaient les Compagnons. Il voulait entrer à leur service. Enfin, pas pour longtemps. Juste le temps que le Hérault des Compagnons et un de ses bras droits se fasse tuer et qu'il devienne le nouveau Hérault. Ah ! Oui ! Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il devait devenir un loup-garou aussi !  
Le héros s'approcha d'un des hommes présents. Malheureusement, personne ne lui adressa la parole, tous autant absorbé par un combat stupide, mené par des gens stupides, en plein milieu de la salle. Sans plus de cérémonie, le Dovahkiin alla trouver Kodlak directement à sa table, vers ses appartements personnel. Farkas se trouvait là aussi... Ou Vilkas... Je sais plus, ils se ressemblent trop.  
Ils l'acceptèrent et il dut passer une sorte de test pour voir de quoi il était capable. Bla bla bla ! Il était un grand guerrier mais personne ne le voyait. Pourtant, avec son armure daedra sans aucune rayure ! C'était difficile à louper ! Enfin bref. Le Dovahkiin passa le test avec brio et se retrouva à apporter l'épée de son frère d'arme à Eorlund.  
-Encore une fois, je suis juste la bonniche de service. Bon tiens mec.  
Le forgeron lui parla un moment avant de le prier lui aussi d'apporter son bouclier à Aéla. Décidemment, il pouvait se reconvertir en coursier notre héros !


	5. Chapter 5

Farkas

Farkas était assis sur une chaise à l'extérieur. Le Dovahkiin voulait savoir ce que pouvait lui apprendre le guerrier alors il l'interrogea.  
-Mon frère, Vilkas, parle mieux que moi. Vous devriez allez le voir.  
-Mais je veux te parler à toi, pas à ton frère. expliqua le héros en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de lui.  
-Skjor et Aela disent que je suis moins vif que Vilkas.  
-Je m'en fous de ça !  
-Skjor et Aela se moquent souvent de moi, mais je les apprécie quand même.  
-Bon, je vois. soupira le Dovahkiin.  
"Je te laisse ruminer ta frustration.


	6. Chapter 6

Les gardes

Le Dovahkiin s'avança vers un garde. A vrai dire, il s'ennuyait et voulait avoir quelques informations que seul des gardes pouvaient connaître.  
-Excusez-moi, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se dit dernièrement.  
-On raconte qu'un dragon aurait fait son nid au Mont Anthor. Tenez, je vais le marquer sur votre carte.  
-Oh cool ! Qui est-ce qui te l'a dit ? J'espère que c'est pas des conneries. souffla le Dovahkiin en poursuivant le garde qui marchait devant.  
-Si vous avez soif, la Jument Pavoisé propose des boissons et de la nourriture.  
-Non mais je te parle pas de ça là. s'excita le héros en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.  
-Vous pourriez me faire apparaître un bon lit douillet ? répondit le garde en se tournant un peu plus vers lui.  
Le Dovahkiin ouvrit des yeux ronds et recula sous le coup de la surprise.  
-Quoi ? Ici ?! En plein milieu de la ville ?! Mais ce ne... Qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? Il existe même pas ce sort !  
-Si vous cherchez de quoi faire de l'alchimie, je vous conseille le Chaudron d'Arcadie.  
Le héros soutint le regard du soldat avant de se frapper la tête contre un mur.  
-Bon... Reprenons. Réponds SIMPLEMENT s'il te plaît. Qui t'a dit qu'il y a un nid de dragon au Mont Anthor ?  
-Laissez-moi devinez, quelqu'un vous a volé votre pâtisserie. fit le garde sur un ton condescendant.  
Notre héros sortit son épée. S'il ne se contenait pas, la rage le pousserait au meurtre et, de ce fait, en prison. Il devait à tout prix la refouler et sortir de Blancherive mais... le cou tendre et visible de ce garde semblait l'appeler et lui demander de l'achever. Par chance, le garde finit par s'en aller plus loin.  
En soupirant d'épuisement, le Dovahkiin rangea son arme. C'est alors que...  
-Moi aussi j'étais aventurier autrefois... et puis j'ai pris une flèche dans le genou.


	7. Chapter 7

Le poulet

Le Dovahkiin se baladait tranquilement dans la forêt. Il était proche d'une ville et décida de se diriger vers celle-ci. Il semblait qu'il s'agissait de Falkreath. Notre héros y allait peu souvent. Il faut dire que la ville n'était pas très attrayante avec son cimetière géant.  
L'Enfant de dragon passa l'arche qui marquait le début de la ville et les gardes, comme d'habitude, se mirent à lui parler.  
-Salut Compagnon.  
(Oui parce que le Dovahkiin était chez les Compagnons et les gardes s'amusaient parfois à lui faire remarquer).  
-Ouai ouai salut. Laisse-moi tranquille.  
Il farfouilla un moment dans son sac, puis il s'élança.  
Tandis qu'il s'éloignait en courant, il buta sur quelque chose qui l'empêcha d'avancer plus loin. Le héros fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux. Stupéfait, il découvrit... un poulet.  
-Non mais sérieux ? J'ai été bloqué par un poulet ? pourquoi je ne lui ait pas marché dessus bordel ?!  
-Cot cot.

Le Dovahkiin resta en plan, à regarder le poulet encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'une sombre et idiote pensée traverse son esprit. _Et si je le faisais brûler ? Mais avec quoi ? Une torche, un sort de feu, un parchemin de boule de feu ?_ Et oui notre héros n'avait pas toujours de fines idées. Il lui arrivait aussi d'oublier les lois de temps à autre, comme en ce moment.  
Il sortit donc Aubéclat et, en même temps qu'il prenait son élan pour donner un coup au poulet, il jeta un sort de feu. L'effet escompté fut immédiat et le poulet prit feu en tournant en rond.  
-COT COT COT !  
-Cela t'apprendra vil créature, à t'opposer au grand, à l'unique Dovahkiin de tout Bordeciel ! Ha ha ha ! s'écria celui-ci en levant en l'air son poing, en signe de défi.  
Bien évidemment, les conséquences ne se firent pas attendre. Notre héros vit s'afficher, en haut à gauche de la périphérie de sa vision, une petite note : 5 prime ajout à Epervine.  
-Et merde...  
-Attrapez le !  
-Vous ne vous en sortirez pas vivant !  
L'Enfant de dragon se mit à courir avant de se souvenir d'une chose. _C'est vrai ! Je peux charger la sauvegarde automatique que j'ai eu juste avant ! Je voulais regarder dans mon inventaire et... je suis rester bloquer 5 min... Bon._ Il se concentra et chargea la sauvegarde auto.  
Après quelques minutes de chargement, le Dovahkiin se retrouva de nouveau devant le garde, avant qu'il ne bute sur le poulet. Il eut un soupir de soulagement tout en se passant la main sur le front. Malheureusement, en voulant partir, le poulet fit exprès de sauter à nouveau dans ses pattes. Notre héros sentit la rage monter en lui mais il parvint à la contenir. Il souffla un bon coup et s'en alla par où il était venu le plus vite possible. Avant d'avoir une nouvelle fois des envies de meurtre.


	8. Chapter 8

Le donjon et les bandits

Notre héros s'était promené un long moment dans les bois, à proximité de Blancherive. Il n'avait pas trouvé grand chose, du moins jusqu'à présent. Le Dovahkiin venait de repérer ce qui ressemblait fort à un tertre. De ce qu'il en savait, les tertres recelaient tous une source de pouvoir pour lui : un mot. En plus de quelques trésors et richesses évidemment. Mais c'est inutile de dire que notre héros était cupide et ramassai le moindre septim.  
Le Dovahkiin s'approcha de manière furtive. Il fallait toujours contrôlé les alentours. Une fois, il avait été surpris de voir que des bandits s'étaient introduits dans le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées. Les bandits n'étaient pas difficile à battre mais, dès que le Dovahkiin pouvait faire augmenter sa furtivité ou son vol à la tir, il ne manquait pas l'occasion !  
Il remarqua tout de suite un archer qui se tenait dans les escaliers. Difficile de ne pas le voir à vrai dire. L'Enfant de dragon sortit son arc ainsi que ses flèches. Il encocha une flèche de fer, cela suffirait pour un vulgaire barbare avec une armure en peau. Il bandit son arc, retint sa respiration et tira. Sa précision était telle que la flèche se ficha dans l'oeil du bandit. Il n'émit aucun son, le corps tombant mollement sur le sol.  
Le Dovahkiin jeta un nouveau regard autour de lui, c'était le seul garde qu'il y avait. Il fouilla le corps et continua jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du tertre. En entrant, il eut un petit sourire. Les bandits ne savaient pas se faire discret : leur campement était dans la première salle, des torches et des bougies brûlant de tous côtés. Un simple coup d'oeil permis au Dovahkiin d'évaluer la distance qui le séparait du halo de lumière. C'était approximativement une diziane de mètres. Largement suffisant pour se glisser en silence derrière eux et leur trancher la gorge avec une dague.  
Notre héros marcha silencieusement jusqu'au bout, avant de se jeter avec férocité sur... un sac en toile. Vite, il se ramassa et fit un tour sur lui-même pour parer d'éventuelles attaques. Cependant, rien ne vint. Il découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il n'y avait personne !  
-Ben merde alors ! Ils sont où les bandits ? Il y avait bien un gars qui gardait l'entrée pourtant. réfléchit-il à voix basse.  
Secouant la tête d'incompréhension, l'Enfant de dragon stoppa sa réfléction en découvrant un coffre. Il n'était même pas verouiller. C'était à se demander s'il y avait réellement des bandits ou si c'était des touristes. Il ne releva pas plus que ça et empocha l'or avant de continuer sa progression.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de mètre à se déplacer accroupi, le Dovahkiin se releva, excédé. Il n'y avait pas un seul bandit dans les environs pour le moment.  
-Si ça se trouve, ils ont tous crever dans les pièges ou sous les coups de vulgaires givrépeire. souffla t-il de déception.  
Les couloirs se succédaient, ainsi que la même rengaine : marcher, observer, tuer les dragrs, fouiller, s'en aller, etc.  
Notre héros commençait à s'endormir en marchant quand il entendit quelqu'un.  
-Qui va là ?  
Par réflexe, il se baissa et sortit sa dague de son fourreau. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et, dans le noir, le Dovahkiin put se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule personne. Il devrait donc la jouer serré.  
L'Enfant de dragon s'applatit encore plus si c'était possible, prêt à bondir si on le remarquait. Le bandit courut. On pourrait penser que cela allait terminer en boucherie, pourtant non. Le bandit s'arrêta juste devant le Dovahkiin, une épée dans sa main droite et une torche dans l'autre.  
-Où êtes-vous ? cria t-il.  
Notre héros manqua s'effondrer de rire mais il se retint, trop attiré par les poches du barbare qui se trouvaient sous son nez. Il plongea la main dedans pour fouiller. Elles contenaient quelques septims, un collier d'argent, du pain et c'était tout. Le Dovahkiin en fut tellement déçu qu'il décida de tout voler, y compris l'armure et l'arme du bandit. Il lui laissa seulement sa torche, puis il attendit.  
-Ce doit être mon imagination. murmura le premier bandit tandis qu'il retournait s'asseoir.  
Les autres ne tardèrent pas à le suivre et ils reprirent leur discussion.  
L'Enfant de dragon s'écrasa la main sur le front et poussa un soupir de désolation.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? fit un garde, avant de faire trois pas et rajouté :  
"Il n'y a rien finalement.  
 _Mais bien sûr !_ s'amusa le Dovahkiin, _C'est les murs qui ont soupiré ! Non mais franchement... Il voit pas que leur pote est à poil devant eux là ?_  
Ces facéties énervèrent notre héros qui changea de tactique. Il sortit Aubéclat de sa poche et se releva avec la célérité de la lumière. Les bandits n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, ils gisaient déjà dans leur sang. Le Dovahkiin essuya sa lame sur les cadavres, les fouilla et s'en alla vers le fond du donjon.

Après avoir tuer encore une dizaine de bandits plus une vingtaine de dragrs, l'Enfant de dragon parvint finalement à la salle du trésor. Le gardien de celui-ci fut rapidement réexpédié à la morgue et notre héros se pencha sur le coffre.  
Avec horreur, il y découvrit seulement cinquante septims, une épée orque, un bouclier en peau et, pour finir, une armure cloûté. On peut sans doute déclarer, sans jeu de mots bien sûr, que c'était le clou du navrant spectacle de ce donjon. Avec rage, il prit ce que contenait le coffre et le rangea prestement dans ses poches. Il grognait encore quand il s'emprocha du mur où se trouvait le mot.  
Ce dernier se mit à briller avec une puissance inouïe, aveuglant le Dovahkiin tandis que le mot s'encrait en lui.  
-Rah... Putain de merde ! s'écria notre héros en se cachant les yeux.  
Malheureusement, c'était trop tard. Il ne voyait plus rien. L'Enfant de dragon décida donc de se coller au mur pour retrouver son chemin malgré sa temporaire cécité. Il y parvint, après avoir loupé quatre marches et s'être pris au moins deux murs.

Quelques heures plus tard, chez la Guerrière.

Le Dovahkiin avait retrouvé depuis un bout de temps sa vue, quand il décida de se rendre dans les magasins. Il alla chez la Guerrière et vendit la camelote qui l'encombrait. La forgeronne de Blancherive, impassible, lui tendit tout l'or qu'elle possédait. Alors qu'il allait s'en aller, la jeune Avenicii lança :  
-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, allez voir à l'intérieur. Nous avons tout ce qu'il vous faut.  
Notre héros se stoppa net. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. D'un bloc, il se retourna et lui reparla.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à vendre ?  
-C'est pour vous protéger ou faire des dégâts ?  
-Pour me protéger, allez bouge toi ! Montre !  
Après avoir farfouiller dans l'inventaire de la vendeuse, l'Enfant de dragon éclata en sanglot.  
-NON C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! s'écria t-il.  
-Je peux vous aider ? demanda un garde qui passait par là.  
Dans un moment de détresse absolue, le Dovahkiin empoigna le garde et le secoua comme un prunier.  
-OU EST CE QUE JE PEUX ACHETER DES LUNETTES DE SOLEIL ?! cria t-il en reniflant bruyament.  
-Si vous avez besoin de potions, je vous conseille le Chaudron d'Arcadia.  
-Pourquoi... murmura notre héros en se laissant glisser par terre.


	9. Chapter 9

Les Thalmors :

Le Dovahkiin marchait en direction du trône du jarl de Markarth quand une voix l'interrompit.  
-Reculez cette affaire concerne uniquement les Thalmors.  
Le héros tiqua et se retourna. En effet, il recconut, face à lui, un thalmor accompagné de ses deux chiens de garde.

Enfin, par chien de garde, j'entends des justiciars thalmor (useless puisque les thalmors savent se battre). Bref. Ils étaient plantés là et étaient sur le point de lui marcher dessus. Le Dovahkiin, non content de se faire écarter d'une potentielle opportunité de se faire de l'argent, demanda :

-C'est quoi cette affaire ?  
-Mon dieu, vous savez que la curiosité peut-être un vilain défaut ? s'exclama le thalmor en un sourire narquois.  
Notre héros fit la grimace en pressant d'avantage l'elfe pour qu'il crache le morceau.

-Oui. Je pense que vous pouvez m'aider. Voyez-vous, je cherche une preuve pour accuser quelqu'un.  
-Accuser quelqu'un ? Mais c'est dans mon domaine ça ! s'extasia gaiement le Dovahkiin.  
"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Le thalmor se frotta les mains avant de reprendre. Il avait sûrement dans l'idée de se la couler douce pendant que l'Enfant de dragon se tapait le sale boulot. Qu'à cela ne tienne, même s'il ne gagnait que 10 septims, il le ferait ! L'argent valait toutes les basses besognes !

-En fait, je soupsçonne un des habitants de Markarth de vénérer encore Talos malgré le Traité de l'Or Blanc.  
-Le quoi ? demanda le Dovahkiin en ouvrant de grands yeux, les sourcils levés.  
-Le Traité de l'Or Blanc. Il oblige les gens à reconnaître que Talos ne mérite pas d'être hérigé parmis les Divins, n'étant qu'un homme. Il fut instauré lorsque les Mers gagnèrent la guerre.

-Les Mers ? redemanda l'Enfant de dragon, toujours avec les sourcils arqués d'incompréhension.  
Le thalmor, ainsi que les justiciars qui l'accompagnaient, se frappèrent le front de leur main. Ce Dovahkiin était-il donc si idiot pour demander à chaque fois un nouveau mot ? Certes, il ne venait pas de la même région, mais tout de même...

De son côté, notre héros se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire et de se rouler par terre. Il ADORAIT faire croire à chaque fois qu'il ne comprenait pas. Au départ, ça avait été vrai. Il venait d'arriver, on avait manqué de lui couper la tête et il ne connaissait rien à ce fichu pays.

-Les Mers désigne l'ensemble des elfes. Les Atlmers, mon peuple, sont parmis les plus grands et ce sont eux qui dirigent le domaine Aldmeri.  
-Le domaine Aldmeri ? commença t-il avant de voir le thalmor changer de couleur. Il choisit rapidement de se reprendre.  
"C'est le bled... euh l'endroit où siègent les thalmors ?  
-OUI.  
-Ah... Et donc... Cette affaire ? le questionna l'Enfant de dragon.

Le thalmor le regarda sans comprendre. Allons bon ! Il lui avait fait perdre la tête ! Il ne se souvenait plus de pourquoi il lui parlait. Pendant quelques instants, notre héros crut qu'il allait devoir réexpliquer le pourquoi du comment. Toutefois, le thalmor parvint à retrouver la mémoire.

-Ah oui... Je savais plus où j'en étais à cause de ce débile. marmonna l'elfe en ronchonnant.  
"DONC. Il faut que vous trouviez une preuve que... euh... machin là... un vieux de Markarth. J'sais plus comment qui s'apelle là ! Ouai, qu'il vénère encore Talos. Vous trouverez sa maison... dans la ville.  
-Ok... Pas de problème. Mais après t'aboules la monnaie ! s'écria le Dovahkiin en le menaçant de son doigt.

Il n'écouta même pas la réponse de son vis-à-vis et se jeta en courant dans les escaliers. Il courut jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, manquant d'écraser un garde au passage. Le thalmor n'avait jamais vu personne courir aussi vite.

L'Enfant de dragon, malgré que le thalmor ait complètement oublié qui était le suspect (j'avoue que moi aussi), trouva rapidement la maison qu'il devait fouillé. Elle était vérouillée, aussi il crut possible de s'y faufiler sans que personne ne soit à l'intérieur. Grosse erreur.

A peine entré, une voix grogna qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Notre héros sortit donc en trombe. Un garde se trouvait devant la porte. Il s'adressa alors à lui.  
-Par Shor qu'est-ce que vous transportez comme camelotte. Vous pouvez allez vendre ça au Comptoir d'Arnleif et fils.

Le Dovahkiin n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il s'attendait à se faire arrêter pour être rentrer par effraction mais personne ne s'en préoccupait. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Bien qu'on le laisse à son aise entrer chez les gens, il préféra néanmoins attendre que les habitants dorment tous.

Après quelques heures, il se faufila de nouveau dans la maison et jeta un oeil aux alentours. Personne debout. Le vieil homme dormait dans son lit (ben oui évidemment), tourné vers le mur. L'Enfant de dragon eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et il avança silencieusement.

En bon voleur qu'il était, et avec... hum... sa furtivité niveau 100... hum hum..., il parvint à aller jusqu'au coffre de l'homme, prendre la preuve... plus quelques babioles de valeurs au passage... et retourna à l'extérieur.

Dehors, il se releva tranquilement et se dirigea vers le château tout en saluant les gardes. Tout heureux, il se prit même à siffloter un air gai. Arriver au coeur du Château de Coeur-de-roche, il constata avec désolation que tout le monde dormait. En même temps, c'était la nuit.

Le Dovahkiin garda toutefois son sang froid et attendit encore. L'heure tourna rapidement et, une fois 10h passée, les thalmors firent leur apparition. Il leur fonça dessus et agressa presque le thalmor tant il était pressé de recevoir sa récompense.

L'elfe haussa d'abord un sourcil puis lui fit un grand sourire. Il se doutait sûrement qu'il avait dû voler cette amulette de Talos, néanmoins le résultat était là et il se moquait du reste.  
-Merci à vous. fit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête (ET SURTOUT EN TENDANT UNE BOURSE A NOTRE HEROS !).  
"Je saurais me souvenir du service que vous m'avez rendu.

Le Dovahkiin sourit de toutes ses dents, empochant l'argent (juste 200 septims, tristesse) puis il s'éloigna. Finalement, il n'était même pas aller voir le jarl mais peu lui importait, il avait gagné son flouz pour la journée. Depuis ce jour, le thalmor continua à le traiter avec grand soin malgré certains FusRoDa qui furent lâcher quand l'Enfant de dragon était énervé.


	10. Chapter 10

Les chevaux :

Ah les chevaux ! Irl c'est pas trop mal. Quoique, ils sont un peu trop grand à mon goût... Mais dans Skyrim ! Ah par Shor !

Le Dovahkiin avait un cheval, il s'appelait Crin d'Ombre, c'était le meilleur des cheveaux ! Le plus beau, le plus doux, le plus affectueux et j'en passe et des meilleurs...

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, au grand dam de notre héros, il était aussi LENT que les autres ?! Le Dovahkiin s'était crevé et saigné par tous les pores de sa peau pour pouvoir l'obtenir (il avait surtout saigné pas mal de gens), mais cette sale bête était aussi chiante et lente que les chevaux lambdas.

Encore est-il que sa vie est beaucoup plus grande et que, s'il meurt, on peut le retrouver parce qu'il respawn. Mais quand même !

D'ailleurs, notre Dovahkiin était justement juché sur son fier cheval, à ... fuir devant un ours.  
-Saloperie d'ours ! Cours plus vite flûtin de cheval ! s'énerva l'Enfant de dragon en serrant la bride dans ses doigts, impuissant.

Le cheval continuait à sa vitesse de course normal, ne s'alarmant pas plus et se demandant surtout pourquoi son maître ne tuait pas simplement l'ours.

Par chance, ils finirent par semer l'ours qui préférait ne pas trop s'éloigner de son territoire. Quand il s'en aperçut, notre héros soupira de bonheur et arrêta son cheval.

Il sourit à son fidèle Crin d'Ombre et le caressa affectueusement tandis qu'il descendait de son dos.  
-Tiens mon grand, prends une pomme. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup des fois.

Le cheval hénit de satisfaction avant d'engloutir le petit fruit. Le Dovahkiin soupira et son regard fut attiré par la patte de son cheval.  
-Tu es blessé Crin d'Ombre ?! s'affola t-il.  
Il se baissa avec précipitation et examina la plaie.

L'Enfant de dragon finit par pousser un soupir de dépit. Le cheval le poussa de son museau pour le rassurer.  
Son maître porta un regard étrange sur lui tandis qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Ouvre la bouche Crin d'Ombre.  
Le cheval, voyant le Dovahkiin approcher quelque chose de sa bouche, obéit sagement. Il avala le contenu liquide de la fiole et se sentit immédiatement mieux.

Il se cambra pour montrer à son maître que tout allait pour le mieux et trottina quelques instants avant de revenir vers lui.

Le Dovahkiin sourit et enfourcha sa monture, à nouveau capable de galoper correctement. Enfin, quand il disait correctement, c'était pour dire sans boiter et marcher dans tous les trous. Il pourrait à nouveau marcher sur les falaises et les murs aussi ! Quelle joie ! Le seul avantage de ces chevaux finalement.

-Encore heureux que j'avais une potion de soin Crin d'Ombre. T'imagines pas comme ç'aurait été long pour aller jusu'à Blancherive sinon. Tout ça parce que j'avais la flemme de tuer l'ours en plus ! souffla t-il ennuyé.  
"Tu peux te téléporter sinon." pensa le cheval en hénissant.

-Oui c'est mon gentil Crin d'Ombre ça ! rit-il en indiquant la route à suivre.


	11. Chapter 11

Les draugr :

Il y a plein de draugr différents : les draugrs (tout court), les draugrs forcenés, les délétères, les seigneurs et les tyrans... Ah oui, il y a aussi ses CASSES COUILLES de draugr imposant.

Mais soyons honnêtes un instant, ils font absolument tous la même chose et il y en a qui sont des brêles (sauf quand ils esquivent tes flèches à l'arc).

Mais, oh boy, quand le Dovahkiin croisa ses premiers draugr, se fut une expérience mémorable. Surtout que, récemment, il s'était un peu sheeté. Oui, je sais, c'est pas bien ! Mais quand il avait fini le jeu euh... Abbatu Alduin 20 fois, fallait bien pimenté un peu la game hein.

Enfin, on va pas se le cacher, notre héros avait bien galéré cette fois là.

Dans le Cairn des Poussiéreux, et accompagné,  
Le Dovahkiin était armé de son épée,  
Toujours à la recherche d'or, gain, brillant,  
Il courait, furetait et sautait vaillament,

Le fil aiguisé et tranchant de son épée,  
Sur un draugr, tranche la gorge, coule le sang,  
Mais, malheureusement, très peu, très peu d'argent,  
Alors épée levée, Dovahkiin enragé

S'avance, coure, fonce, déchiquette, grogne,  
Tranche, décapite, il court à sa perte,  
Sans le savoir, un retor piège l'attendait,  
En plus, du compagnon qui sans cesse crevait,

Dans la dernière pièce, oh, oh, misère,  
Un gang, que dis-je, un troupeau de draugr attend,  
Increvables, salopards de mes deux, chère  
Sera ma vengeance. Ah ! Vous perdrez vos dents !

Je m'avance, la lame brandit, courage !  
J'enfonce la première ligne. Peur ! Peur ! Mort !  
Mais, Ô malheur ! Ô Malheur ! Ô ! Ô que vois-je ?  
Des draugr imposants et des tyrans ! Malheur ! Mort !

...  
Bon. Ok. J'arrête les alexandrins (vous pouvez vérifiez le nombre de syllabes si vous voulez LOL, pour draugr j'en ai compté qu'une).

Bref, ainsi, entouré par les draugr imposants et les tyrans, et accompagné d'un incapable, notre brave Dovahkiin fut persécuté et reçut des FusRoDa dans la tête toutes les 2,5 secondes. MAIS MAIS MAIS, à mon grand étonnement, IL SURVECUT !

Pour. Récupérer. 100. Putains. De. Pièces. D'or. Et. 3. Bouts. D'armure. De. Merde.  
Oui le Dovahkiin rageait et shootait dans toutes les têtes qu'il avait décapités, beuglant des FusRoDa sur les cadavres des pauvres draugr qui n'avaient rien demandé.


	12. Chapter 12

Le racket c'est pas bien ! :

L'Enfant de dragon se tenait dans l'ombre, à l'affût d'un pigeon à détrousser quand il apperçut un enfant. C'était une bonne cible, jeune et insouciante. Il sourit et se rapprocha furtivement, près à dérober tout ce que l'enfant possédait avant de s'enfuir.  
Le Dovahkiin se baissa un peu avant d'être à la hauteur du jeune garçon et commença à tendre la main. Cependant, tandis qu'il était de plus en plus proche, il eut un étrange préssentiment. Il continua tout de même et glissa la main dans la poche du...

 _Attends 2 secondes là..._ Notre héros regardait, incrédule, sa main glisser sur les poches du petit garçon sans pouvoir s'y faufiler. _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!_ s'écria t-il mentalement en réessayant une dizaine de fois d'affilée.  
Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il transpirait à grosses gouttes, incapable de retenir des tremblements face à la dure réalité qui se présentait à lui : il ne pouvait pas détrousser les enfants. On pourrait penser que c'était lié au fait qu'il ait des mains d'adultes ou que les enfants soient beaucoup plus remuants mais tout de même ! Quelle honte de ne pas pouvoir détrousser des enfants ! (surtout que Braith est capable de racketter les autres et pas nous (o.0) ) !

L'Enfant de dragon soupira. Il se résigna et choisit de repartir, toujours en furtivité lorsque le garçon se tourna vers lui. Surpris, notre héros ne put contenir un rougissement et se recula vivement.  
-Bonjour ! lança joyeusement le gamin. Vous voulez jouez à cache-cache avec moi ?!  
-Bonjour, euh, désolé j'ai pas le temps. Il faut que je... commença t-il.  
-Je vais me cachez ! Vous comptez jusqu'à dix et vous essayez de me trouver ! Vous trichez pas hein !  
Le garçon fila à toute vitesse se cacher et laissa le Dovahkiin en plan, sans lui donner le temps de répondre vraiment. Celui-ci se tappa le front de la main, exaspéré. Il allait devoir chercher ce gosse toute l'après-midi pour enlever l'objectif de quête qui venait de s'afficher dans sa liste (déjà énormément longue !). Il se leva donc et entreprit de chercher l'enfant tout en grommelant dans sa barbe.

Et, en effet, notre héros y passa son après-midi et même sa nuit. Le lendemain, alors qu'il sillonait la ville en bâillant, direction le forgeron, il sentit une petite créature le frôler.  
Vite, il compta ses pièces d'or et son équipement pour voir si rien ne manquait. Rien n'avait bougé. Il baissa alors les yeux vers ce qui l'avait effleuré et poussa soudainement un cri strident : le gamin d'hier.  
L'Enfant de dragon ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et s'enfuit en criant :  
-NON JE VEUX PAS FAIRE UNE PUT*** DE PARTIE DE CACHE-CACHE !


	13. Chapitre 13

Une histoire de collier : (conseillée par Kuro Sha) PS : Merci Kuro ! :D

Le Dovahkiin se trouvait dans un donjon aujourd'hui. Il l'avait presque entièrement nettoyé de ses bandits mais il ne ressentait toujours aucune excitation. L'aventure était censée lui procurer des sensations, de la peur, de la joie quand il échappait à un piège mortel... mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus.  
Il soupira en marchant sur un énième piège qu'il ne déclencha pas. A quoi ça servait si ça ne se déclenchait pas ? C'était comme l'idée de mettre la combinaison de la porte sur les griffes ouvrant les portes : I-N-U-T-I-L-E ! Enfin, ça l'arrangeait, au moins il ne se faisait pas mal et ne maculait pas ses bottes de sang.

Tandis que l'Enfant de dragon se dirigeait vers la sortie, il s'arrêta, remarquant un coffre caché. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant qu'il était très difficile à atteindre.  
-Enfin un peu de défis... souffla t-il en étudiant la situation.  
En effet, le coffre se trouvait en hauteur, impossible de l'atteindre simplement en sautant. Il n'y avait pas de chemin direct qui l'amenait jusqu'au trésor et un grand vide séparait l'unique balcon de la pièce de la plateforme où se trouvait le coffre.

Notre héros eut un long instant de réflexion avant de penser à utiliser un cri. Il pouvait utiliser son Wuld Nah Kest (cri d'impulsion). Il réfléchit une nouvelle fois : c'est qu'il ne devait pas se coincer s'il ne voulait pas revenir à la sauvegarde précédente et puis... Que ferait-il si cela ne fonctionnait pas ?  
L'Enfant de dragon poussa un soupire et haussa les épaules, il verrait bien après. Ainsi, il prit le chemin pour monter sur le balcon et se plaça face à la corniche. Il s'échauffa un peu la voix avec quelques vocalises et se concentra pour accroître sa précision. Enfin, il cria :  
-WULD NAH KEST !

Lorsqu'il atterit, il se tourna en tout sens, ne voyant pas le coffre devant lui. Il était peut-être allé trop loin finalement ?  
En fait, non. Il avait dévié de sa trajectoire lorsqu'il s'était mit à courir. Résultat : il était par terre, en dessous de la corniche.  
-Bon, ben j'y retourne. lâcha t-il amèrement.  
Il remonta, se replaça et se concentra à nouveau. Cette fois, il allait y arriver. Il cria ... mais finit une nouvelle fois en dessous de la corniche, la tête à moitié enfoncé dans le sol. Il se redressa en chancelant et enleva la terre qui lui salissait le visage. Cette fois il avait trébuché...

Le Dovahkiin grogna et remonta comme une furie. C'était la dernière fois qu'il essayait et pas question de trébucher maintenant. Serrant les dents, il fixa le coffre tel un taureau fixant un toreador. Il s'élança puis poussa un cri encore plus agressif que d'habitude.  
Il ferma les yeux, l'espace de quelques secondes, puis attendit de sentir à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds. Une fois cela fait, l'Enfant de dragon respira à plein poumons et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il vit le coffre. Il referma les yeux un instant. Une illusion ou la réalité ? Il les rouvrit précipitament et pleura de joie en voyant une nouvelle fois le coffre.

Il le serra dans ses bras et soupira de soulagement. Enfin, il y était parvenu. N'écoutant plus que son excitation et sa joie, il ouvrit le coffre brusquement. Et son contenu ne lui déplut pas : il était rempli d'or, de pierres précieuses, de pièces d'armure en ébonite et en verre, de couronnes et de colliers magiques.  
Il ramassa l'intégralité du contenu et souria. Alors qu'il allait partir, il revérifia cependant s'il n'avait rien oublié. Avec stupeur, il vit alors un collier qui lui avait échappé. Il se pencha dans le coffre et le prit entre ses doigts, terriblement satisfait : le collier était incrusté de diamant.

Notre héros estima qu'il était enfin temps de partir. Il se releva et fit un pas. Il sauta à bas de la corniche et se dirigea vers la sortie du donjon. Il fit un nouveau pas... et constata avec horreur que le monde avait ralentit autour de lui !  
Il se tourna le plus rapidement possible et observa les alentours. Serait-il possible qu'un bandit se soit caché et attende pour le piéger ? Une fois son tour effectué, il se caressa le menton. Il n'y avait personne. Et puis les bandits n'étaient pas si intelligents... Qu'est-ce qui faisait que le monde était devenu si lent alors ?  
Intuitivement, il ouvrit son inventaire et regarda le poids de ce qu'il transportait : 600/600. Serait-il possible que ce simple collier lui fasse dépasser le poids de 0,1 kg ?!  
-Bordel... jura t-il entre ses dents. Je vais devoir me débarassez d'un truc...

L'Enfant de dragon contempla son inventaire pendant de longues heures. Finalement, il sortit de son inventaire, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
-PUT*** ! hurla t-il au ciel avec exaspération.  
Il allait encore se taper un retour quatre fois plus long que l'aller.


	14. Chapter 14

La quête de Vendaume :

 **Certaines quêtes, on espère qu'elles seront bien, d'autres on sait que c'est nul. Mais cette quête, notre héros n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait. Comment aurait-il pu le deviner puisque nous ne le savions pas nous même ? C'est la même histoire que la quête dans l'aile Pelagius à Solitude. Mais je vais vous épargner l'histoire truffer de bug aujourd'hui, bien que ça uariat pu être drôle. Il est temps pour le Dovahkiin d'être vraiment un héros... ou presque...**

L'Enfant de dragon flanait dans Vendaume comme il en avait l'habitude. Il passait aléatoirement dans les ruelles en quête d'une opportunité. Des pleurs et des exclamations attirèrent son attention dans une ruelle adjacente à la sienne. Il s'y dirigea et observa de loin la cause de ce remue-ménage.  
Il y avait du sang partout sur le sol et sur les tombes. Une femme était visiblement égorgée sur l'une d'entre elles, une autre pleurait à chaudes larmes devant ce drame, un garde se tenait à côté, le visage grave. Le Dovahkiin se frotta les mains, une opportunité s'était enfin présenté.

Il se précipita, avec un peu de retenue tout de même, vers le garde pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Celui-ci grinça des dents et lui expliqua la tragédie : un tueur en série sévissait dans la ville depuis plusieurs semaines et il venait de faire une nouvelle victime.  
Le Dovahkiin haussa un sourcil. Des gens se faisaient tuer et la garde restait sans rien faire ? Bon, ok, c'est les sombrages et ils ont autre chose à tourner en ce moment mais quand même. Quand, dans sa propore ville, le peuple se fait massacrer comment voulez-vous qu'ils soient pris au sérieux par le haut-roi ? Enfin, comment ils eussent pu être pris au sérieux... Oui, enfin, vous avez compris, vu que le haut-roi est mort, bla bla bla la conjugaison...

Bref, il y avait baleine sous gravillon et des septims à se faire alors pensez-vous, notre héros a sauté sur l'occasion et s'est immédiatement proposé pour enquêter. Le garde haussa les épaules, impuissant face à la décision de l'Enfant de dragon et il se tourna vers l'autre bout de la rue pour s'en aller.  
Le Dovahkiin étudia d'abord le cadavre. La jeune femme était donc égorgée, mais il lui manquait également un morceau de chair vers le bas du mollet, de même sur l'autre jambe. Il fronça les sourcils et souleva le corps pour le retourner comme un gant afin de mieux observer ces blessures. A fortiori... ce n'était pas la cause de la mort (des applaudissements s'il vous plaît XD). Mais à quoi cela avait-il servit ?  
Notre héros n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais ce qu'il avait remarqué c'est que personne ne le regardait. Vite, il prit quelques trucs sans importance sur le cadavre, style bijoux, vêtements, etc... Sans foi ni loi ce héros -_-*.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de ramasser et ranger dans ses poches ses nouveaux effets personnels, le Dovahkiin porta son regard autour de la scène de crime. Il pourrait peut-être intérrogé la femme qui pleurait ? Il se présenta à elle et lui expliqua qu'il avait ouvert une enquête. Elle était toujours en larme mais il parvint tout juste à comprendre d'elle : "c'était ma fille", "elle était jeune", "pourquoi ?!", "mon dieu", autres pleurnicheries et rien d'intéressant.  
Il hocha la tête en se détournant rapidement, c'était triste mais il en avait rien à foutre... euh... NAN. C'est qu'il devait impérativement boucler son enquête... voyons...  
Il remarqua subitement un important et flagrant indice : les traces de sang sur le sol continuaient plus loin.

L'Enfant de dragon décida donc de suivre ces dernières. Il remonta la rue et tourna à l'angle, puis suivant encore la piste, il arriva rapidement à une maison. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte comme les gens normaux mais elle ne bougea pas. Notre héros vérifia donc s'il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages, ensuite, il crocheta la porte, en maître qu'il était.  
A l'intérieur, la déco était très sobre : une chaise, une table, des toiles d'araignées et basta. Notre héros ne chercha pas à comprendre et il entreprit de chercher d'éventuelles traces de pas dans la poussière. Malheureusement, il y en avait tellement qu'une variation d'épaisseur de quelques millimètres était impossible à observer. Il soupira et se redressa. Cette baraque semblait totalement vide. Pourtant les traces de sang avaient bien conduis jusqu'ici...

Le Dovahkiin chercha un long moment encore, il guetta même le retour du tueur, mais il ne trouva rien. Tandis qu'il allait partir, il remarqua une étrange armoire. Il alla l'ouvrir et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un passage secret ! Il y pénétra et se retrouva dans une petite pièce dont le sol était jonché d'ossements et de sang.  
L'Enfant de dragon ouvrit des yeux épouvantés et se couvrit la bouche avec sa main. Il inspecta du regard le reste de la pièce et découvrit une amulette à l'aura malsaine. Il la prit dans ses doigts et observa son motif avant de la ranger dans sa poche. Elle ferait sans doute une preuve irréfutable. Pour le reste, il trouva un journal qui racontait pourquoi le "Boucher" faisait ça. Encore un fou qui voulait ramener sa femme à la vie en prenant les morceaux d'autres femmes...

Notre héros, ayant fait le tour des indices que recelait cette maison, s'en alla aussi furtivement qu'il était venu. Il devait parler de nécromancie au mage de la cour.

Arrivé sur place, il alpaga le mage de la cour. C'était un homme grincheux et sordide, solitaire également. Mais il ne faut jamais juger sur la première impression. Sauf si un barbare vous fonce dessus en gueulant avec une hache à la main, là, jugez que vous risquez de mourir...  
En tout cas, le Dovahkiin s'était mis entre la sortie et le mage, juste au cas où. Le mage se tourna vers lui et le toisa avec énervement. Cependant, il changea d'attitude quand le Dovahkiin sortit l'amulette. Celui-ci observa l'amulette que lui tendait le héros en fronçant les sourcils.  
-C'est une amulette de nécromancie.  
-WHAOUH ! Merci captain obvious ! J'en fais quoi ?  
-Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda le mage avec un air méfiant.  
-Dans une maison qui semble être celle du tueur qui sévit ici. répondit gentiment le Dovahkiin en faisant des yeux de biches.  
Les yeux du mage de la cour s'agrandirent de surprise. Il réfléchit un instant, observant du coin de l'oeil "l'enquêteur" qui lui avait amené une telle preuve, puis il se décida à parler.  
-Ecoutez, je pense qu'on peut coincer le tueur. Surtout maintenant que vous savez où il risque de se cacher après le meurtre. J'ai observé son mode de fonctionnement et j'ai pu établir qu'il allait y avoir une nouvelle attaque ce soir. Vous devez l'arrêter.  
-Compte sur moi vieux ! J'y vais.

L'Enfant de dragon se précipita dans les escaliers, bousculant des gardes au passage. Le mage était censé le suivre mais il était un peu trop long pour lui. De plus, le soleil commençait déjà à décliner à l'horizon. Il devait se dépêcher et intercepter le meurtrier, quoi qu'il en coûte.  
Une fois dehors, il se plaça proche du marché car c'était dans une rue à proximité qu'avait eu lieu la dernière attaque. L'intuition de notre héros fut payante puisqu'il ne tarda pas à voir un homme au comportement suspect dans la foule. Il se rapprocha doucement de lui, se préparant à intervenir dans le même temps. L'homme sortit un couteau de sous les pans de sa chemise et se dirigea vers une femme devant un étalage.  
Le Dovahkiin se jeta sur lui et le projeta au sol dans un violent plaquage. Il se redressa au dessus du tueur et arma son propre couteau tandis que l'autre se débattait frénétiquement. Les gardes présents au marché avaient vu toute la scène et il l'encourageait à tuer le malfaiteur. Notre héros ne se fit pas prier et lui planta son poignard dans la gorge, une gerbe de sang jaillissant de celle-ci. En quelques secondes, le Boucher mourut.  
L'Enfant de dragon se releva et essuya son arme. Les gardes lui firent de grands sourires, la foule hurlait, certains lui lançaient des "hourra !" ou des "notre héros !". Le Dovahkiin lui même avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait sauvé une femme. Il était content d'avoir pu être utile dans cette histoire. Il aurait aimé savourer cette victoire avec la foule mais il devait disparaître dans l'ombre... La gloire ne lui allait pas. Et puis, comment ferait-il pour voler à la tire si les gens le reconnaissaient dans la rue ?


End file.
